


I Find Myself in You

by friendlyneighborhoodfairy



Series: The World is Ours (nonbinary Korrasami) [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Breasts, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gender Identity, Genderfluid, Hugs, Korra can make Asami come just from fondling, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Male-Female Friendship, Nipple Licking, Nonbinary Character, Other, Questioning, Trigender, the Avatar is all genders it's canon fight me, trans-femme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 13:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighborhoodfairy/pseuds/friendlyneighborhoodfairy
Summary: {Nonbinary Month 2019 #7.} Asami is surrounded by genderqueer friends and it's both helpful--and intimidating--when she starts questioning her own orientation. Mako provides calm wisdom. Afterward, fucking Korra helps Asami feel righter in her skin.





	I Find Myself in You

**Author's Note:**

> Legend of Korra (Korrasami, Wuko) + nonbinary (x2) + trigender + transfem genderfluid. Next installment in _The World is Ours_ korrasami series.
> 
> (For clarity: **Wu** is transfem genderfluid; **Mako** is a nonbinary man; **Korra** is trigender; and **Asami** is questioning/a nonbinary woman.)

"Asami." Mako's smile greeted her, as warm as the hug he wrapped her in. "I've missed you. How are you?"

"Okay," she hedged, meeting his smile. "How's work?"

As she spoke, the pair moved farther into the restaurant and took a seat, ordering a coffee and breakfast tea, respectively.

"Excellent. I'm working my way toward Head Detective. I think I can make it within the next two years."

"That's amazing! That's what you've always wanted."

"Yeah."

"And you and Wu?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Always an adventure. You know she discovered kimchi the other day? Thinks it's the 'the bee's knees' or whatever. She's also very into foreign sayings. But as soon as she had some kimchi, she decided she had to make it herself, and so she made a batch in a ten gallon pot—"

"Wait, _ten gallons?!_"

"—yeah, I know, and there was enough to feed half the city. But she messed up and it tasted like ass and…" Mako shook his head with a look of affection. "She's working on thinking before acting."

"I suppose you'd know what ass tastes like," Asami said, grinning into her cup.

Mako, who was taking a sip, spilled coffee down his chin. She burst out laughing at his expression.

"You know what?" he said, very red-faced. "Her kimchi tasted nothing like ass."

"Gotta watch those metaphors," she teased, and he snorted.

"So what did you want to meet about?" he asked. "I got all the Future Industries notes—those were very helpful."

"Oh—thank you. It's nothing about that. It's…" Asami bit her lip. "What does it mean to you to be a nonbinary man?"

Taken aback, he sat up.

"That's a question." He rubbed his face. "I think it's easier to explain it in contrast to Wu. She never felt like a man, never felt right. There were aspects that were still her, but overall, the identity didn't fit. She felt like she was more fluid, not so much in-between as constantly changing; but more toward the feminine side than the masculine, even though she has masc days. So she switched pronouns, and you know the rest.

"And Korra, too, right? 'Woman' didn't fit, but 'man' didn't either, so they identify in the middle."

"Further aggravated by the fact that they have all genders of people living in their memory," Asami laughed.

"Exactly. For Korra and Wu, neither of the 'typical' genders really fits." He took a breath. "For me, it's more complicated. It's not that 'man' feels wrong. But being with Wu made me find parts of myself that weren't exactly…male. At first I thought it was just breaking out of the sexist mold. When Wu went through her knitting phase, I got really into it and yes, I do still meet with the knitting grandmas once a month, and yes, they love me."

"Awww."

He rolled his eyes, smiling.

"But it was more than that. Sometimes in private…Wu tended to treat me like a man, but that didn't feel right? She—okay, this is really personal."

"That's okay. It's you, Mako; it's not weird."

"Good," he smiled. "Yeah, so she wanted, a lot of the time, to be penetrated. Especially in the beginning, there were days where she didn't want to remember she had a dick. But I…sometimes I want to be the one on the bottom. Sometimes I want to be taken over? And I'd never felt that before, because I'm not attracted to strictly male people, but with Wu…I wanted her to be that person, on top, loving me, sometimes.

"That was a big thing that made me start thinking about it. Wu also convinced me to dress up in a skirt with her one time—she called it doing drag for me, but it didn't feel like a costume; it felt normal, like how it is when she wears one. I don't want to wear a skirt every day, as it's not convenient for my job, but I do like it at home and stuff."

"You've worn one a time or two out with Korra and me," Asami added.

"Yes, exactly. So there were things like that, things which just don't fit with 'man.' But I like my pronouns and I like my body—when I want Wu on top, I w-want it in the ass; I don't want to roleplay I'm a woman. So I didn't want to forsake 'man' completely; I just wanted to be more than that. Hence nonbinary man."

"Wow." She sat back, hugging her chest in thought. "Thank you. I remember when you told us you were nonbinary, and you told us a little, but I don't think I've heard the whole story like this before. Thank you."

"C'mon, you guys are my best friends," he coaxed with a smile. "I'll tell you anything. But why do you want to know? Is this about Korra?"

"No." She inhaled over her teacup, looking out the window. "It's about me. It's about liking being a woman, but sometimes not feeling like it's enough of a label. It's about not minding she-her pronouns, and liking my body, but sometimes wanting to be both a man and a woman, or to be a woman and something else. It's about feeling everything you just described."

"Wow." His eyebrows went up. "That's intense, Asami. Since when?"

"I don't know. I mean, like you, I'm with someone who is nonbinary. That made me think about it. And like you, my partner is more than one gender. Korra is trigender; Wu is…genderfluid, right?"

"Trans-fem and genderfluid, yeah."

"Right. So watching Korra inhabit these different genders made me realize how sometimes I want to be able to do that too. Sometimes that is me. But at the same time, I never feel like I stop being a woman. I don't know. I never had words for it, and I still don't. But…"

She shrugged. She was adrift, lost in this sea. Mako leaned forward and looked at her with a sincerity that helped her relax. She knew he'd be the right person to talk to about this.

"Do you think you're a nonbinary woman?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

"Maybe."

He nodded.

"Have you talked with Korra about any of this?"

"They know I don't always feel comfortable. But they're leaving me room to figure out who I am, which I'm grateful for. I know I'm not like them. I didn't tell them that's what I was going to talk to you about—it feels like a personal journey I have to take myself, and I'm grateful they understand that and will just wait until I have an answer."

"Korra is good people," he smiled.

"Yeah."

* * *

Asami tipped her head back while Korra sucked on her chest, lips hard and bruising below her collarbone. She was spread over their thighs, still clothed but feeling desire pooling in the pit of their stomach and wondering if Korra would be in the mood to fuck her with the strap-on.

Korra's fingers were gentle down the center of her chest, unzipping her vest and then unbuttoning the linen shirt beneath. She didn't have a bra on today—sometimes she wanted to be free of its constriction, and when she was wearing the leather vest, things were contained enough to make her job possible.

Their groan drew her attention back, Korra slowly pulling aside the cloth and baring more skin down the center of Asami's chest.

Korra glanced up at her, their eyes dark and liquid, before bending their head again to kiss down her cleavage. Korra sucked kisses along the side of her breast and down, licking beneath its weight and nipping the skin gently before pushing aside the linen and baring her to the air.

Breast exposed, Asami tipped her head back and moaned, feeling their fingers sliding across the round of her skin, pinching around her nipple. And then, after a breath that was excruciating, Asami desperately hoping for their touch, Korra wrapped their lips around her nipple and sucked. They plucked at it with their tongue, flicking the hard nub until Asami was shaking and overstimulated and never, ever wanted them to stop.

Korra's other hand suddenly in her pants startled her. Stretched wide over their lap, she could do nothing as Korra went straight for her exposed clit and flicked with the barest pressure over the hood, making her spasm—and as Korra plunged into her cunt, with Korra sucking on her nipple, she came apart.

"F-Fuck," she gasped as she came down from it, Korra sucking gently in the center of her chest, covering her overstimulated breast with their warm palm. Their eyes met hers. "Fuck, Korra, I love you."

"I love you too," they said, voice suggestive as they hugged her hips closer to them. "What are you feeling?"

"Like I'm more than a woman," she said, even though it wasn't what they were asking. "Like a woman and so much more at the same time."

"Yeah?" A brief look of curiosity flashed across Korra's face.

"Yeah. Like a nonbinary woman, maybe. Like I'm bigger than anything else could describe me."

"You are bigger and better. You're more than the whole world of words."

"I feel like I am magical enough I could fly."

"Mm." Korra grinned and flipped around to pin Asami on the bed. "Let's fly together."


End file.
